What Lurks In The Dark
by HarmlessReaper
Summary: Everyone knows that Institute Of War keeps peace in the lands of Valoran , but what happens when that peace is greatly disturbed? WARNING : HEAVY GORE IN THIS STORY , and you know , the usual - i suck at summaries and so on...(I dont own League of Legends or its characters)


Agonizing screams could be heard from narrow passage between traditional Ionian buildings . An island witch represents order and balance , but now the peace made by almighty Institute of War and Ionian elders was disturbed with loud alarming screams echoing through the night . Since most common type of structures in Ionia were houses with nearly paper thin walls , the act taking place in the given moment had no chance of being unnoticed by street guards who rushed towards the source of the disturbing sound . Residents living nearby , just like any other people in this part of Runtera were petrified by the unusual noise and were currently storming off in the opposite direction . Armed with spears and helmets the guards finally starting getting close to their goal as the made one final turn before they made their way into the narrow passage the sound causing all this panic was coming from...It later turned out...it really was their final turn as several more spine – chilling screams erupted from the dark place the guards disappeared just a moment ago , followed by the sound of something liquid spilling across the ground...

...

8:00 am

The Will Of Blades , also a champion of League of Legends – Captain Irelia was prepared for almost anything , but the event that caught even her by surprise was last night's crime . In past years since the Institute ordered that any conflicts between cities and nations will be settled at the League matches criminal itself became next to fictional term in Ionia . And if any ilegall deed were done it would be handled professionally by trained guards , and people who were capable enough of doing something big were scared of by the Institute . Irelia was now walking through once more peaceful streets , markets and shops were open again , people were rushing to finish their daily activities not aware of what exactly happened just the night before . Of course they were lied to – one of the top ranking elders just delivered them some kind of story about a group of foregin kids playing a bad prank on citizens . They bought the lie easily – being used to non-stop peace they suspected nothing . On the other hand Irela , along with Karma and Master Yi , was given a direct order from Ionian elders to investigate the matter immediately . She was indeed curious to check out what was important enough to call 3 champions from their League duties all the way back to Ionia . Soon after she recognized the passage between two households , making her wonder about people living there , what did they tell them about last nigh? It didnt hold her attention much doe , when she noticed the signs on both houses ON A VACATION .

...

About 15 seconds after she made her way into the passage she was met with a horrifying sight , she has seen many disturbing things during Noxian invasion , she knew a lot about bloodshed but even then , this was a nightmare fuel . First thing she noticed was severed head stuck on spear it was completely urecognizable , no eyes could be seen , only thing that could be made out was that it once belonged to a female , 6 daggers were stuck in the face , 2 in the eyes – trail of now dry blood was still oozing from them . Two more were stuck horizontally in the place of ears while the last two were positioned in the mouth which was cut into a haunting smile from one ear to another . The body of a female in question lied savaged 3 meters on the left , guts were spilling out of the stomach while both of her arm were stitched to her now headless neck , her legs were cut open while and bones were pulled upwards providing a view of exposed bloody bones without flesh . Bodies of other 6 victims were hanging from a laundry rope , they had the same – from ear to ear bloody cut in smiles and what was even more haunting is the fact that all of their eyes were still intact by a single thread of flesh while sticking far out of their sockets their stomachs were cut open and their legs were completely cut off lying on the ground . Tho whole scene was red , including the walls around . Even the pattern of dried blood on them was showing how violently everything happened . What stood out as well was the AHAHAHAHAHA written with blood on the wall behind .It took Irelia good couple of minutes of staring at the blood freezing sight to even notice that Karma and Yi were already there standing beside the high ranking guard who was probably first one to see this judging by his pale face , distant look and of course half digested meal in the corner of the whole scene . Both Karma and Yi did not seem to mind the fact that she noticed them just now , so she assumed that they reacted the similar way once they laid their eyes on this . The whole thing looked like it was made to create a single dreadful though , an exact one currently in common for all four Ionians standing in front of it- 'There is going to be more'.

...

Somewhere up high in mountains , in one of Ionian respected temples a single figure was standing in the middle of the hall . The temple in question was massive , ceiling decorated with colorful paintings of skilled artist , walls also had their own glory – large red walls engraved with all kinds of symbols . The figure standing in the middle of all this greatness seemed unimportant , however , that was not the case and the proof for that was a pool of dark red liquid easily indentified as blood . "Ready for round two? Heheheheheeh!" laughed the figure almost hysterically as he threw another glance at his 'masterpiece' leaned against one of walls .

* * *

 **Hi guys , this is my first League of Legends fic. . I will post new chapters later R &R pls. :D  
**


End file.
